poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Maleficent
' Maleficent' (voiced by Eleanor Audley, later Susanne Blakeslee) is the main antagonist in Pooh's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. Maleficent is the self-proclaimed "Mistress of All Evil" who curses the infant Princess Aurora to "prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die" before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday after not being invited to the baby's christening. She is viewed as the most powerful and sinister of Pooh's enemies, frequently acting as their leader in the crossovers, and her scenes in the climax of the film are among the darkest and most intense Pooh films. She has been currently been captured in a lamp alongside such villains as Jafar, Iago, King Ghidorah, Scar, Queen La, and even Myotismon who has been magically transformed into a three year old child and tricked into believing Maleficent and Jafar are his parents. Maleficent is Dr. Facilier's Aunt. (although family resemablences is questionable, because Maleficent is maybe Europedian, while Facilier is Amarican. there is also a skin defferents.) Trivia *Maleficent has appeared alongside Jafar and Iago in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Pooh's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster'', and Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Maleficent, along with Jafar, Ursula, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, and Oogie Boogie, was in the bonus ending for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. *Maleficient Had Her Revenge With All The Villains Against Pooh And His Friends Including The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers In Bowser's Version Of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Maleficent guest starred along with Jafar, Ursula, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Oogie Boogie, the Bowser family, and Ranamon in Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After. *Maleficent will guest star again in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy, Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, and Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. *Maleficent was in the bonus ending for Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Swan Princess. *Maleficent became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will become Yogi's enemy in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in Ash's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will become Shin Chan's enemy in Shin Chan Adventures's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Maleficent will make her first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas. *Maleficent will get her revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot Meets the Hobbit, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, and Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. *Maleficent will guest star along with Jafar, Iago, Myotismon, The Bowser Family, and Ranamon To Help His Son To Get Revenge On The Pagemaster's Three Books in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Vertue''. *Maleficent is apart of the villain leage, as Dark Cynder's adviser, always telling Dark Cynder new conquest ideas or to forsake other plans in replace of what Maleficent has in mind. now adviser to Mirage due to Cynder being cured, and Maleficent is surly a very powerful magic caster, and the head villain leage grand concil mistress. *Maleficent appeared in Alex's Adventures With The Real Ghostbusters: The Halloween Door to destroy Alex, but Leo and Benny launch their blast streams at her, and Slimer opens the ghost trap, trapping her along with the other villains who were shot at and trapped. *Maleficent appeared in Mickey's House of Villains (A LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Crossover) as one of the many villains who helped Jafar take over the house. She was once again defeated by Leo the lion. Category:VILLAINS Category: characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:Villain league members Category:Legendary creatures